1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink cartridge assemblies, and more specifically, to ink cartridge assemblies comprising an ink cartridge configured to store ink therein, and a cover member which covers an opening, such that when the cover member is removed, the cover member moves a sealing member away from the opening, which allows fluid communication between an interior and an exterior of the ink cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink cartridge is configured to be selectively mounted to and removed from a known recording apparatus, e.g., a known inkjet recording apparatus. The ink cartridge includes an ink chamber configured to store ink, and an ink supply portion configured to supply ink from the interior of the ink chamber to the exterior of the ink chamber. When the ink cartridge is mounted to a cartridge storage section of the recording apparatus, a needle of the cartridge storage section is inserted into the ink supply portion, such that ink is supplied from the ink chamber to the recording apparatus.
The pressure in the ink chamber is less than the atmospheric pressure before the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus. Therefore, when the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus, ink may flow back to the ink chamber from the recording apparatus, and menisci of ink in nozzles of a recording head may be damaged. To prevent the backflow of ink, the ink cartridge has an opening formed therethrough. The opening is closed by a sticker before the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus. Before a user mounts the ink cartridge to the recording apparatus, the user removes the sticker, which equalizes the pressure inside the ink chamber and the atmospheric pressure via the opening. Nevertheless, if the user fails to remove the sticker before mounting the ink cartridge to the recording apparatus, the pressure inside the ink chamber will be less than the atmospheric pressure when the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus, and ink may flow back to the ink chamber from the recording apparatus.
Another known recording apparatus has a mechanism configured to expose an opening formed through the ink cartridge, such that the pressure inside the ink chamber equalizes with the atmospheric pressure via the opening before the needle is inserted into the ink supply portion. Nevertheless, in certain situations, e.g., when the user inserts the ink cartridge rapidly or at an angle greater than a predetermined angle, the mechanism may fail to expose the opening before the needle is inserted into the ink supply portion. Consequently, the pressure inside the ink chamber and the pressure outside the ink chamber may not be equalized before the ink cartridge is mounted to the recording apparatus.
Yet another known ink cartridge has a valve mechanism configured to selectively open and close an opening formed through the ink cartridge. This known ink cartridge also has a cover member covering the opening and the valve mechanism. With this cover member, the valve mechanism is prevented from being opened inadvertently. Nevertheless, before a user mounts the ink cartridge to a recording apparatus, the user needs to remove the cover member from the ink cartridge, and also the valve mechanism needs to be opened before a needle of the recording apparatus is inserted into an ink supply portion of the ink cartridge.